Certain large storage structures, such as those employed for storing manure slurry, or structures employed to store grain or silage, are composed of a series of glass coated metal plate sections or sheets, which are bolted together to form the cylindrical storage structure. The storage structure is supported on a concrete footing or foundation and it is important that the lowermost tier of sheets be properly leveled on the foundation in order to insure that the storage structure will be plumb. If the structure is not plumb, the weight of the stored material can cause undue stress in the walls of the structure which can result in premature failure.
In the past, the system employed for leveling the foundation sheets of the storage structure has been time consuming and expensive. In the conventional system, anchor bolts were embedded in the footing and L-shaped clamping members were mounted on the upper projecting ends of the anchor bolts. The upper horizontal flanges of the clamping members were adapted to engage the lower flange of a foundation angle which was attached to the lower edge of the foundation sheets. To level the foundation sheets, shims were placed beneath the foundation angle to provide a vertical adjustment, and the foundation angles were moved radially on the shims to provide radial positioning. After proper adjustment, the clamps were then connected onto the anchor bolts to hold the foundation angle and foundation sheet in the leveled position. If during the leveling procedure it was found that a foundation sheet was not level, the clamping members would be released for readjustment of the level. Release of the clamping members would render the foundation sheet adjustable in all directions, so that both radial, circumferential and height adjustments would have to be re-established.